


Kill me with spites

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a girl, F/M, M/M, Other, Sex Change
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: <简介>拿性转恶搞谈恋爱开车算什么，拿性转写正剧，才叫出其不意呢！以上是个人偏见。





	1. Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 　•　德拉科性转  
> 　•　对我来说的爽文，所以别讲逻辑  
> 　•　个人观念中，同龄的女孩儿大多数情况下总会比男孩儿早熟  
> 　•　亲身经历，或许女孩子更脆弱，但相比而言男性的心理承受能力真的太不值一提了  
> 　•　所以我在想如果是马天琴而不是马天龙，有些场景里德拉科的表现应该会发生很大的变化  
> 　•　德拉科不改名，但不要问我为什么性转后是马天琴而不是马天凰，我会控制不住安利你去看《After Noon》的  
> 　•　不改剧情没有一见钟情，别一见钟情了，到最后都没有真谈起来，基本又是我的一个习惯，总是停在【无限可能性】的地方  
> 　•　如果问哈利第一次见德拉科的心理活动是什么，我猜是这样：好漂亮的女孩儿！→漂亮女孩儿和我搭话了！→天呐她也是巫师！→她嘴怎么这么贱（  
> 　•　堪称急转直下呢  
> 　•　剧情走得有点乱，电影小说都有，有对台词的改动
> 
>  
> 
> 　•　BGM：Back Number-花束

Ⅰ  
  
　　冲动之下的决定在实施中总会伴随着各种各样的意外，反之不成立，有太多事实可以证明认真计划的行动也有可能出问题。  
　　比如现在。  
　　如果再有一次机会，哈利绝对会在出门前先检查一次活点地图，绝对，只要能让他避免这个尴尬到要死的局面。虽然身边似乎出现了阵阵阴风，但他依然觉得自己脸上快要烧起来了。  
　　他放任隐形衣从肩膀上滑落、活点地图还有半截露在口袋外面，沉默着，等待法官宣判般惊恐地等着一个人影从满是泡沫的浴池中钻出来。像是慢动作，枝形吊灯投下的柔光透过白色的泡沫撒在长长的金发上，仿佛镀金相框内画上的美人鱼从水底钻出来了一般。女孩儿伸出手臂从耳下滑到后颈，隆起湿透的长发，肩胛骨随着她的动作向中间靠拢，雪白的背上出现一个漂亮的凹窝。  
　　她一手攥着头发，转过身，伸长另一只手去拿放在地板上的沐浴露。  
　　突然间四目相对。  
　　……  
　　……  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”德拉科·马尔福疯狂地尖叫起来。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊！！”在哈利有所反应之前，尖叫声突然在他耳边炸开，德拉科还在叫，但她边叫边后退，下一秒一张灰白色半透明的脸突然倒吊着贴着哈利的鼻尖出现。  
　　“……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
　　沉默半秒后，格兰芬多加入了尖叫行列，本来就没夹稳的金蛋掉到地上摔开，比级长浴室里目前已有的更加刺耳的尖叫合唱从里面爆发出来。它弹跳着滚向浴池，落入水中陷入平静。  
　　与此同时后退的德拉科终于把自己和尖叫声都摔进了水里。

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　如果再有一次机会，别说看活点地图了，哈利根本就不会出门。  
　　不能怪他不小心……哈利已经足够小心了！他宵禁后出门、躲开巡查的级长们、躲开费尔奇、躲开洛丽丝夫人，他一路上小心翼翼撑着隐形衣还举着活点地图就是为了不被发现，可谁会想到级长浴室已经他妈的有人了！话说回来马尔福不是才四年级吗为什么她会在级长浴室？！  
　　他偏头看了看被麦格教授搂着肩膀的德拉科……是的被麦格教授！被尖叫四重奏吸引过去的穆迪和斯内普包括邓布利多谁都没办法把她从浴池里哄出来，直到麦格教授出现，德拉科才允许她接近而不是只要有人一只脚踏进浴室就开始尖叫。  
　　大概是尖叫的时候喊得有点缺氧，之后摔进浴池也呛了水，德拉科现在正上气不接下气地小声念叨着“我爸爸一定会知道的”。  
　　“知道什么？”哈利烦躁地说，“让他知道我看见你没穿衣服吗？”  
　　“波特先生！！”麦格尖叫着喝止，同时搂着德拉科的手臂明显缩紧了。“停下你冒犯女士的话！”  
　　麦格教授……！！哈利目瞪口呆，梅林啊，你有意识到你护崽子一样护着的是个斯莱特林吗？斯莱特林！  
　　德拉科的眼眶瞬间红了。  
　　“我会让你为今天说过的话后悔的，波特。”德拉科恶狠狠地说，“我会用钻心咒让你口吐白沫，蛇会吃干净你的脑子、从你眼睛里钻出来，我……”  
　　“马尔福小姐！”麦格惊恐地打断她，“不许说这么可怕的事！你需要冷静下来再说话！”  
　　显然当事者两人都没有在乎麦格的话，德拉科因为被打断了而不爽地咬着下唇，哈利的反应有点奇怪，他看上去相当手足无措。  
　　“你……你……好吧，是我说的过分了，所以你，你别哭了！”哈利慌张地说。  
　　什么？德拉科不解地伸手往脸上摸了一把，摸了满手眼泪。  
　　她又开始了比刚才更加尖锐的叫喊。  
　　“我才没哭！！才没有……没有就是没有！！”  
　　斯莱特林挣开麦格的手臂，大喊着可信度为零的话头也不回地跑了。  
　　邓布利多摸着胡子笑了起来，麦格和哈利分别以怒视和茫然的表情看过去，校长咳嗽了两声。  
　　“好吧，哈利，既然马尔福小姐已经跑了，我们先来讨论一下你为什么会在宵禁后出现在级长浴室？”半月形镜片后的眼睛里一片清明，看上去根本就什么都知道只是顺口问一下。  
　　哈利在心里诽谤，而后突然愣了愣。  
　　对了，他是为什么来级长浴室的来着？  
　　“梅林的金蛋啊！！”哈利绕过站在门前的麦格教授冲回了级长浴室，一头扎进浴池。当他被麦格教授拎着领子拖出来时，三强争霸赛的第四名勇士抱着被德拉科·马尔福泄愤砸碎的金蛋，欲哭无泪。 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　德拉科·马尔福有个相当严重的毛病。  
　　作为马尔福家的大小姐，用潘西的话说，德拉科已经被卢修斯彻底宠上天了。在德拉科三岁时，因为她随口说了句想要吃到正品马卡龙，卢修斯便一路幻影移形跑去了巴黎给她买了回来。关于这件事最开心的是纳西莎，从此每当她想要什么，她就开始怂恿女儿一起在丈夫耳边念叨，根本坚持不了半天，卢修斯就会彻底投降。  
　　“有女儿的爸爸真是傻得可爱。”纳西莎摇着头对帕金森夫人说，然后继续给德拉科做发饰。  
　　“他们夫妻两个半斤八两。”帕金森夫人后来对潘西说。  
　　因此从小到大，不论德拉科想要什么卢修斯都能给她弄来，小姑娘被宠得潜意识里认定了没有自己想要但得不到的东西，后来有了朋友才慢慢意识到别人的东西不能要。不过不要紧，她也看不上二手货，反正卢修斯能给她弄件新的来。  
　　因此，潘西第一次发现德拉科的这个毛病时，她们已经十一岁了。那天她被德拉科拖着一个车厢一个车厢地找睡前故事里的大难不死的男孩儿，好不容易找到了，大难不死的男孩儿冷着脸无视了德拉科伸出的手。  
　　“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，多谢了。”  
　　像变戏法似的，潘西看到德拉科的眼眶瞬间就红了。  
　　偏偏当事人没意识到自己的变化，张嘴就想反驳：“如果……”她不自在地停了下来，疑惑于自己语调的怪异。  
　　“德拉科，”潘西终于从累得半死缓成累得要命了，她拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。“别哭啊德拉科，不就是个波特吗，有什么了不起的？”  
　　德拉科猛地转头，马尾辫险些抽到潘西脸上。“什么？我才没哭！”  
　　潘西翻翻白眼；“好吧，我可以装作没看见，不会告诉别人的。”  
　　“才不是！”德拉科火了，“没哭就是没哭！马尔福才不会哭！”  
　　她激动得手舞足蹈，眼泪十分不给面子，啪嗒啪嗒落在她的手背上。  
　　一时间车厢里只剩罗恩忍不住的嗤笑。  
　　“闭嘴，红毛黄鼠狼！！你这个没钱没教养的混混！！”德拉科大喊着抽出魔杖，眼泪仍在啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，手却稳得不行，将欢欣咒正正扔到罗恩脸上。  
　　“你就笑去吧！！”她啪地摔上门。  
　　直到赫敏･格兰杰再次出现，罗恩都不得不顶着一张笑容灿烂至极的哭脸，而哈利憋笑憋到胃痛。  
　　从那之后潘西才发现德拉科容易红眼眶的毛病，毕竟他们那些从小认识的谁敢招惹马尔福家大小姐啊？一般人惹不起，剩下的不好意思惹。漂亮女孩儿在这世上总要有些特权的不是吗？  
　　就比如，早两年前，德拉科就从斯莱特林的某个级长口中得知了级长浴室的口令，有事没事就喜欢去泡个澡。  
　　这是她的本事，斯莱特林们永远不会说看不起谁凭长相就能得到什么特权，拜托，那是资本，羡慕可以嫉妒也可以，但看不起只能显得你更加可怜。  
　　当德拉科头上裹着毛巾红着眼眶风风火火冲回公共休息室，潘西连猜都不用猜，被宠坏的小公主准是又遇见波特了。放眼霍格沃茨，除了黄金男孩还有谁能每次都把德拉科惹毛？  
　　出于塑料姐妹情谊，潘西还是关心了一下；“德拉科，你还好吗？”  
　　德拉科的脚步立刻停下了。  
　　“我没事。”她抹着眼睛说。  
　　这么一来潘西才发现，德拉科不止是红了眼眶，她整张脸都是通红的。这下她是真的有些关心了，毕竟红眼眶算是德拉科被娇惯出来的毛病，可一般被气到脸红，那十有八九是真的被气了个半死。  
　　“你看上去糟透了，亲爱的。发生什么了？”潘西从沙发上站起来，刚走了两步，德拉科突然后退。  
　　“我没事！没事就是没事！！”她捂着脸大喊：“谁也别管我！！”  
　　金发女巫跑上楼梯，留潘西尴尬地伸着手站在公共休息室中央。  
　　……傻子也知道绝对有事。潘西想。  
　　不过她并不打算追根究底，整个斯莱特林学院都不是过分热情的类型。于是她仅仅耸耸肩，转身差点被布雷斯的脑袋吓个半死。  
　　“嗯嗯嗯。”布雷斯看着德拉科离开的方向，若有所思地点头。  
　　“你在搞什么？”黑发女巫捂着心口问。  
　　“没什么，”情场高手布雷斯･扎比尼咧嘴露出一排白牙；“我在猜马尔福怎么了，要我说，一定发生了很有意思的事。”  
　　第二天，潘西就理解了什么叫“有意思”。级长浴室里的意外不到一天就传遍了霍格沃茨，如果尖叫四重奏还不够引起学生们的好奇心的话，桃金娘的大嘴巴可不是管得住的。  
　　因此，大礼堂中，在哈利抱着一堆金色碎片来质问德拉科为什么破坏他的通关道具时，斯莱特林涨红着脸气得冒烟，然后发狠地冲哈利腿间踢了一脚。  
　　要不是哈利躲得快，他怀疑自己下半学期都要卧床不起了。  
　　“你就和你的宝物永远烂在水底吧！”德拉科･马尔福气急败坏地喊。

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　“你居然偷看女孩儿洗澡？！”  
　　“我没有！我也没看！我全程只看到了她的后脑勺和正脸！！”  
　　或许还有后背还有锁骨，但是绝对没有往下，往下看之前桃金娘的鬼脸就挡在我面前了！哈利在心里补充。  
　　罗恩拍桌狂笑。  
　　“梅林的大裤衩啊！小马尔福这次脸都丢尽了！哈哈哈哈让她一直找我们茬，遭报应了吧！我看她要怎么告诉她爸爸！”  
　　赫敏阴着脸看了看这段时间本来就不顺眼的罗恩。“如果被其他人看到洗澡的是金妮呢？”她哼了一声。  
　　罗恩一激动踹翻了桌子；“我他妈把那个混蛋的眼睛挖出来！！然后把他剁碎喂巴克比克！！”  
　　哈利不自在地缩了缩。  
　　“所以你认为卢修斯･马尔福会有什么反应？”赫敏翻白眼，哈利缩得更小了。  
　　罗恩像是突然瘪了，支支吾吾半天才挤出一句话：“邓布利多不会让他这么干的，哈利又不是故意的。再说，马尔福一个四年级的学生，她不该在级长浴室！”  
　　“哈利就可以吗？”  
　　“你究竟是向着谁的？！”  
　　“我当然永远是向着哈利的！”赫敏提高了音量，“但是做得不对就是做得不对！不管是不是故意的，这次过于恶劣了！！”  
　　“那你到底要他怎么办？！”  
　　“我觉得……”哈利虚弱地开口，“在卢修斯･马尔福杀过来之前，鉴于马尔福那句‘烂在水底’，我们可以先找找有什么方法能让我一口气游到黑湖底……”  
　　幸运并且不可思议的是，不知道为什么，虽然德拉科的眼神愈发凶狠，可卢修斯一直没有出现在霍格沃茨。级长浴室里发生的事带来的最大影响仅仅只是哈利没能明白第二个项目有着一个小时的时间限制，以及在他看到水中的加布丽･德拉库尔飘逸的银发时，一瞬间想起了德拉科的背影。  
　　在用石子割断绑着小姑娘的绳子时，哈利的脸全程都是通红的。  
　　幸好浮上水面后大家都以为他是因为憋气憋的。

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　他曾以为见到卢修斯最糟糕的场景大概就是罗恩说的那样，老马尔福要把他剁碎喂随便什么动物，再糟还能糟到哪儿去？  
　　事实却真的可以更糟。  
　　哈利被捆在墓碑上，不远处的地上躺着塞德里克灰暗的躯体。伏地魔在食死徒们面前走动，嘶哑阴冷的声音从伤疤钻进哈利的脑壳。  
　　他觉得现在什么都不重要了。  
　　除了干掉那个杀了他父母的杂种。

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　“我……不能，潘西，我不想回去。”  
　　哈利跳下马车时他听到有人躲在队伍最后压着声音说。  
　　“这没那么可怕……”  
　　“它就是有这么可怕！”德拉科拔高音量，又骤地降下来，“你不明白，我……梅林啊！今年我能去你家吗？不行，我办不到，我爸爸绝对不会同意，只有这件事不可能！”  
　　哈利想了想，小跑两步追上罗恩赫敏。  
　　他不是很能理解斯莱特林的话，伏地魔不是他们的主人吗？不过，这些话却让邓布利多在宣布伏地魔复活时哈利看到的那张惨白的脸更真了一点。


	2. Ⅱ

  
  
　　每个学年期末考试结束后没有课程和家庭作业的数天曾经是哈利最喜欢的日子，他可以毫无压力地呆在霍格沃茨，不必回到女贞路面对讨厌的亲戚，耳边也没有赫敏催促他学习的声音。  
　　短短几天他可以做很多事，在禁林边缘探险、骑着扫帚绕城堡飞行、甚至跳进黑湖里游一圈。  
　　然而今天他什么也不想干，他想避开人群，又想有谁陪着他。然而哈利刚从医疗翼里离开、躲开和他一起出生入死的几个同伴。于是他站在空荡的走廊里凝视窗外，思考着要不要真的去看看海格，自从他回来后他们还没有好好聊过天。  
　　急匆匆的脚步声出现在楼梯上。哈利原本并没有在意，直到他意识到那些杂乱而匆忙的脚步是冲着自己来的。他回头，看到德拉科·马尔福怒气冲冲地走在前头，高尔和克拉布几乎要追不上她的步伐。  
　　真贴心。哈利在心里讽刺，知道他不好意思打女孩儿，所以来找茬时专门带了两个大块头挨揍是吗？可惜格兰芬多魁地奇队不在这儿，否则又会像他们比赛时那样发展成一场混战。但现在会禁格兰芬多赛的乌姆里奇可还在医疗翼躺着浪费魔药呢，连模仿的马蹄声都能吓到她。  
　　就在哈利内心飙戏的时候，德拉科已经冲到了哈利面前，没有掏魔杖没有念咒语，扬手在哈利脸上扇了一巴掌，清脆的响声充满了走廊。  
　　就连高尔和克拉布都愣了。  
　　“你死定了，波特。”她用泛红的手指着哈利说，“你对我父亲所做的一切，我会让你付出代价！”  
　　“是吗，我现在好害怕呀。”哈利挖苦道，“我想跟你们三个相比，伏地魔只是个热身项目罢了——怎么啦？”他看到眼前的手突然攥紧关节发白，于是补充：“他不是你爸爸的哥们儿吗？你不会害怕他的，是不是？”  
　　原本还在惊恐的德拉科听到那句补充的话后，反而莫名冷静下来了。  
　　“这么说你完全不把黑魔王当回事儿，”斯莱特林双手交叉在胸前，歪了歪脑袋；“那么告诉我，邓布利多的黄金男孩，你面对他的时候都做到了什么？你打败他了？你阻止他做什么了？哎呀，我好崇拜你啊，你阻止了黑魔王拿到预言球！这是你一个人办到的吗？说起来，你是不是在那儿刚弄丢了才捡回来没两年的流浪狗啊？”  
　　一个恶咒从哈利的魔杖尖迸发，德拉科险险躲过，没站稳后退了几步，当她再次瞪向哈利的时候苍白的脸上眼睛又开始泛红了。  
　　实际上，哈利向来不会应付哭泣的女孩儿，比如秋，哪怕是马尔福。虽然他一点也不喜欢她，而且德拉科哭的时候总是边流泪边否认自己哭了，还能拿着魔杖到处甩人恶咒，但只要对方一有要哭的迹象，哈利多大的火气都会瞬间熄火。  
　　但这次就算她哭得梨花带雨，哈利也不可能冷静了。  
　　“把你诋毁小天狼星的话收回去！”他咬牙切齿地说。  
　　“哦，凭什么？还有我哪里诋毁谁了？你没有捡回家流浪狗吗？我可是看到过先前你带着一只黑狗一起去了车站。可怜的波特男孩儿，从小不知道父母是什么概念，别人扔进垃圾堆里的都东西能当成宝。阿兹卡班的逃犯很了不起吧，你都开始接受食死徒了？哦——说到这个，你有没有请教过他如何从阿兹卡班越狱？说不定以后还用得上呢！”  
　　“小天狼星是我教父！不是食死徒！不要把他和你爸爸那种人混为一谈！！”  
　　“谁在乎他是谁、谁在乎他是什么样的人！那和我什么关系？！”德拉科怒吼：“你害得我爸爸进监狱了……你凭什么？！”这时他才发现，一直以来德拉科身上的那股盛气凌人全都没了，她站在那里却仿佛站不住，像是轻薄的一片叶子，在疾风刮过来的时候一定会消失，当然消失前还会用侧边划破任何人伸过去的手。  
　　“那是他活该！”想起卢修斯在神秘事务司的所作所为，哈利毫不留情地说。“可没人逼着他跟随伏地魔呀，马尔福，你爸爸自己眼瞎选择一个疯子怪不了别人不是吗？”  
　　“同样的话回敬给你，波特，谁也没要求小天狼星·布莱克过去找死，他自己找死怪得了谁呢？是为了可爱的黄金男孩吗？哦，没错了，世上所有人都有必要为你献出生命，这听上去真是不错。”  
　　两个人同时拿魔杖对准对方，就在这时一个声音阻止了他们的下一步动作。  
　　“波特！”斯内普从楼廊另一端快步走来，“你在干什么，波特？”  
　　“在想什么咒语能直接把马尔福传送到阿兹卡班和她父亲作伴呢，教授。”哈利的语气比刚才更嘲讽了，不论邓布利多说了什么，他永远也不会原谅斯内普。和斯内普比起来，哈利对马尔福的厌恶甚至拿不上台面。  
　　“怪我比万事通格兰杰孤陋寡闻，”德拉科冷哼一声，“我只知道有条咒语能让你马上去和你教父作伴。”  
　　在斯内普说出公式般的“格兰芬多扣十分”之前，德拉科明显带着怒气看了斯内普一眼，然后收起魔杖转身离开，好像多呆一分钟她就要疯了。  
　　这算不上多奇怪。  
　　奇怪的仅仅是，似乎在德拉科看来，此时此刻的斯内普同样比哈利可恨得多。

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　“我说的不是这样，”一个熟悉的声音从一排绿色和蓝色的礼袍后面传来。  
　　“腰部再收一点……是的再收一点。外面挂的长袍都太显臃肿了。”  
　　“别针会扎到你的。”另一个不熟悉的声音说。  
　　“哦，妈妈，也许你没有注意到，衣服在我身上我很清楚自己能穿多瘦的衣服。”熟悉的声音回答；“我可没那么胖。”  
　　接着是一阵类似母鸡孵蛋的咕咕声，然后第三个人说话了，哈利听出那是摩金夫人的声音：“的确，亲爱的，你有点儿太瘦了。去年的尺码今年都不能用了，你有好好吃饭吗？”  
　　“……这不用你管！”  
　　一个脸色苍白的女巫从挂衣架后面出现了，她穿着一件墨绿色的漂亮长袍，贴边和袖口都别着闪闪发亮的别针。一路走到镜子前她时不时还会往上扯一下领口，或者紧紧腰带。长袍套在她身上像是直接挂在衣服撑子上一般空荡，对着镜子紧了半天依旧显得松垮。女巫无奈地叹了口气，抬起头，这才从镜子里看到就站在她身后的哈利、罗恩和赫敏。  
　　德拉科·马尔福瞳孔猛地放大，随后恢复了正常，像是没看见他们似的冲里面喊：  
　　“别管去年的尺码了……还是直接量新的更省事，我早就说了。”  
　　“这绝对是可以调整的，”摩金夫人匆匆从挂衣架后面走出来，一手拿着魔杖另一只手拿着皮尺。她看到了哈利他们，于是暂时停下了脚步。  
　　“稍微等一下，”摩金夫人说，“这边很快就能改好。”  
　　“如果是因为黄金男孩来了所有人就要给他让道，与其接受一件敷衍了事的定制长袍，我认为还不如去买一套更精致的成衣。”德拉科还是没看向他们，对着空气讽刺。  
　　“我是不会敷衍自己的工作的！”摩金夫人生气地说。德拉科装作没听见，“妈妈！我们还是换一家店吧！”  
　　她说着，慢吞吞地解开别针，将长跑脱下来随手扔到挂衣架上。长袍下是一身看上去像是麻瓜西装的衣服，黑色长裤黑色V领外套，挂在德拉科身上显得比长袍还要空荡。  
　　这时纳西莎·马尔福走到了德拉科身边，那张比德拉科更加傲慢的脸轻蔑地扫过他们。  
　　“你说得对，德拉科。现在我知道是哪些社会渣滓在这里买衣服了。”纳西莎的目光在赫敏身上停留了更长时间，罗恩下意识将赫敏往身后拉了拉，在试图举起魔杖时被女巫按住了手。  
　　“别，这不值得。”赫敏低声说。  
　　德拉科迅速揽起纳西莎的手臂；“买完衣服后接下来还想去哪儿吗，妈妈？你说好了还要陪我去买魔药材料。那么顺便喝杯下午茶怎么样？还有书，哦，我觉得我们得到晚上才能回去了，你有什么想吃的吗……”  
　　哈利的目光跟着德拉科离开长袍店，赫敏喊了他几声他才回神。  
　　“她都走了，你还盯着她干什么，哈利？”赫敏不满地问。  
　　“……我觉得她在躲我。”哈利若有所思，“你注意到了吗？她脱衣服的时候左手好像有点不对劲……”  
　　“只要她不在这儿污染我的眼睛，谁管她？”罗恩哼了一声；“快来，哥们儿，买好长袍我们还要去弗雷德和乔治的店呢。”

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　魔法笑料店是如今对角巷唯一的色彩，除去它以外整个对角巷都是阴暗的，更不用说空旷的翻倒巷了。  
　　“你们说她在干什么？”哈利尽量弯着身子，以免让他们的脚从隐形衣下露出来。  
　　赫敏摇摇头；“如果能听到他们在说什么就好了。”她紧盯着博金博克店里正在和店主争执的女巫，似乎想要读懂她的嘴型。  
　　“等等等等，哦——该死的。”罗恩手忙脚乱，没留意让两个盒子都掉到了地上。他从里面扯出一根绳子递给赫敏，将剩下的东西重新塞了回去。  
　　“伸缩耳！”红发巫师解释道。  
　　“太棒了！”赫敏解开绳子，将其中一只耳朵塞进门缝里。“希望这扇门没有被施扰——哦可以！快来！”  
　　三个脑袋立刻凑到了一起，德拉科的声音清晰地传了出来。  
　　“……考虑一下可能性，你这个白痴！那东西我拿不过来！”  
　　“唉，我没有亲眼看见它，恐怕很难说得清，可能根本就没办法。我什么也不能保证。”  
　　“你还是计较那一两个加隆是吗？”德拉科的声音里充满了讥讽，“要知道，没什么事的话我是不会踏进你这间肮脏破败的店铺的，但凡事总有例外。你不至于蠢到理解不了这个例外是什么。”  
　　德拉科逼近了博金，店外的三人连忙往旁边挪了挪，以便让她留在视线内。然而哈利曾经躲进去过的那个大柜子依旧挡住了他们的视线，这让他们只能看到博金突然惊恐的表情。  
　　“不许告诉任何人，”德拉科又开口了，“包括我妈妈，否则你会后悔的。保存好这个东西，我早晚用得到。”  
　　“好的，当然……小姐。” 博金深深地鞠了一躬。  
　　店门上的铃铛响了起来，德拉科·马尔福大步走出博金博克店，看上去志气满满。然而当她快要走出翻倒巷时，似乎是确认了不会有人看到她，斯莱特林突然失去了所有气势，靠着墙蹲了下来将脑袋埋进胳膊，起伏的后背表明她现在正在剧烈地呼吸。  
　　罗恩和赫敏已经激烈地讨论起德拉科究竟想要干什么了，哈利罕见地没有参与，满脑子都是五年级结束时，那个站不稳的、轻飘飘的身影。


	3. Ⅲ

  
  
　　“马尔福作为级长竟然没去值勤。她只是跟斯莱特林的其他几个同学一起坐在车厢里，我们经过时看见的。”  
　　哈利蹭地坐直了身子，一下子就来了兴致。  
　　“你们过去的时候她在干什么？”  
　　“还能干什么？”罗恩漫不经心地说，“就和平时一样，我只是有点儿奇怪她为什么不出来欺负一年级新生了呢？”  
　　“也许她更喜欢加入行动调查组。”赫敏说，“当了级长的话，总是得听话一些。”  
　　“我不这么认为，”哈利反驳道。“我还是觉得……”  
　　没等他重复自己的观点，车厢的门又被拉开了，一个气喘吁吁的三年级女生将两卷扎着紫色绸带的请柬递给了哈利和纳威。请柬来自斯拉格霍恩，虽然纳威显得惶恐不安，但假期里已经见过他的哈利并不认为有什么好担心的，而且这样他还能找机会披着隐形斗篷观察德拉科。  
　　然而由于走廊里的人实在太多了，这个方案没有成功实施。整个下午哈利都不得不听着斯拉格霍恩漫无边际的叨叨，唯一值得庆幸的是比较熟悉的除了纳威以外，金妮不知为什么也在这里，于是三个人便凑在一起聊天。  
　　“我也不知道我是为什么会在这儿，”金妮皱起眉，“当时我正好给扎卡赖斯·史密斯用了个恶咒来着，你们还记得吧？那个赫奇帕奇傻瓜。”哈利和纳威都点了点头；“他不停地缠着我问部里发生的事情，弄得我不胜其烦，我就给他施了个恶咒——斯拉格霍恩进来时，我还以为他要关我的禁闭呢，没想到他倒觉得那个恶咒施得非常漂亮，并邀请我来吃午饭！真怪，是吧？”  
　　“说到午饭，我有点饿了。”哈利说，于是他们换了个位置，在一个放满了食物的桌子前坐下。这个位置刚好在斯莱特林的布雷斯·扎比尼后面，不过还好他们只用面对着他的后脑勺。  
　　“我觉得他可能是在邀请那些看起来比较有潜力、或者家庭很好的学生。”金妮指了指前面的斯莱特林。“他认为我的恶咒有意思，我是不是该感到庆幸？”女巫打趣道。  
　　“用不着别人承认，你真的很厉害，金妮。”纳威说。“即使是和我们年级的比起来。”  
　　“谢了，纳威。毕竟马尔福家那个小婊子老是找我麻烦，我可不能让她觉得我好欺负。”  
　　“说到马尔福，”哈利喃喃自语，“我待会儿是不是可以跟踪这家伙去斯莱特林车厢？这样就能知道马尔福在干什么了。”  
　　金妮瞬间被噎到了。  
　　“跟踪？天啊，哈利，这让你听上去像个变态！”  
　　这次轮到哈利被噎住。  
　　“我只是想要求证一件事……很正常的行为吧！拜托，那可是满心坏点子的马尔福！你们也讨厌她不是吗！”  
　　金妮和纳威都皱着脸看他。  
　　“我觉得这不太对。”纳威委婉地说。  
　　“虽然我讨厌她，但你是男生，所以你这么做感觉就是不对劲。”金妮皱眉。  
　　斯拉格霍恩终于放人之后，在另外两人不赞同的眼神下，哈利做贼似的披上隐形衣就跑。开玩笑，他可是怀疑德拉科是食死徒呢，绝对不会因为几句“这感觉不太对劲”而放弃揭发她。  
　　然而走到德拉科所在的车厢，哈利在门外站住了，罗恩说的德拉科·马尔福“和平时一样”到底是哪方面的一样哈利不知道，但他明白绝对不会是现在的情况：金发女巫横躺在两个座位上，身上盖着大概是高尔的校袍——因为除了刚回来的布雷斯以外，只有他没穿长袍——她枕在潘西腿上，面朝里，胳膊环绕着潘西的腰。  
　　看到布雷斯回来，潘西比了个噤声的手势。  
　　“嘘——刚睡着。”她指了指德拉科，哈利还不知道潘西·帕金森也能把声音放这么低。  
　　于是布雷斯十足小心而缓慢地关上车厢的门，这给了哈利足够的时间钻进去爬到行李架上，那些斯莱特林看上去都不太想吵醒德拉科。  
　　“这大小姐总算睡着了，”布雷斯坐到哈利刚踩着的位置上时，长舒了一口气；“我可受不了她一路抱怨所有事直到学校。”  
　　潘西不屑地哼了一声；“你逃出去整整一下午！只有我们在这儿听她抱怨！”  
　　“对、对，辛苦你们了。”布雷斯毫无诚意地说。  
　　他们开始低声讨论斯拉格霍恩的聚会，直到火车开始减速，潘西才尝试着叫醒德拉科。金发女巫被喊醒后又迷糊了好久，随着最后哐当的刹车声她才彻底清醒。  
　　在她犯迷糊期间一直盯着车厢顶，搞得哈利心里直犯嘀咕。或许是错觉，但他总觉得德拉科的视线停在自己身上好一会儿，然而她什么都没说，因此哈利仅仅是将魔杖握在了手里，并没有下一步动作。  
　　“你们先走。”当门外被清理出一条路后，德拉科坐直身子开口，“我还要检查一件东西。”  
　　很快整列火车只剩下了德拉科和哈利两个人。斯莱特林伸了个懒腰，起身放下帘子，然后弯腰打开自己的箱子。  
　　哈利从行李架的边缘探头往下看着，心跳越来越快。需要瞒着潘西的东西、是不是她在博金博克店里说的那个，不能告诉任何人的神秘物品？  
　　“统统石化！”  
　　就在哈利全神贯注于德拉科的箱子时，女巫突然用魔杖指着行李架念出了咒语。失去平衡的哈利像电影里的慢动作一样从上面摔了下来，正摔在德拉科脚边。  
　　“哈？格兰芬多黄金男孩？救世之星？你在这儿干嘛呢？”  
　　哈利动弹不得，只能以眼神怒视德拉科。  
　　“我就猜是不是你……毕竟凭空出现一只鞋不太对劲不是吗？好吧，你听到了什么我不在乎。”德拉科居高临下地看着他，她挪了挪位置，然后狠狠地往哈利脸上踩了一脚。  
　　“但让我什么都不做也是不可能的！”德拉科恶狠狠地说，“如果不是你……如果不是你……！”她突然噤声，放弃了这个话题，再开口时语气轻不可闻。  
　　“我想，他们要等火车返回伦敦时才会发现你。”她费力抽出被哈利压在身下的隐形衣，然后罩在哈利身上，流了满脸的鲜血被她的动作搞得到处都是。“再见波特，当然，最好是再也见不到。”  
　　听着德拉科离开的脚步声，哈利唯一庆幸的是马尔福不喜欢穿高跟鞋。否则就不是断鼻梁的问题了，怕是脸上会多个洞。

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　整个六年级的所有糟心事儿中，最让哈利头痛的毫无疑问是德拉科究竟在干什么。六年级的德拉科･马尔福一直相当反常，除了在火车上踩了他一脚以外，平时要不是躲着他要不就无视他。哈利毫不怀疑有好几次德拉科都发现自己在跟踪她了，但她仅仅只是飞快地甩掉哈利，大约是着急去做什么重要的事。  
　　在大礼堂吃饭时她也总是心不在焉，眼下的黑眼圈一天比一天重，看上去比开学时更瘦了。  
　　对于哈利跟踪德拉科这件事，他的几个朋友意外统一战线认为应该停下这种行为。不同的是罗恩不相信德拉科会是食死徒，而赫敏和金妮主要是认为这听上去实在是太变态了。  
　　“马尔福当食死徒？神秘人脑子有毛病吗？”罗恩干笑，“讲道理……她能干什么？她还是个学生，书本知识没有赫敏知道的多，实际运用没有弗雷德和乔治厉害，难不成让她当个花瓶？”  
　　“我可以随便骂她，毕竟她也在骂我，我这辈子所有骂人的话大概都送给马尔福了。”金妮说，“但我骂得再难听，也没有你隔着两百米跟踪她的情节恶劣。”  
　　赫敏比较一针见血：“停下这个，变态。”  
　　好吧。  
　　如果是别的原因，哈利或许直接就放弃了，可他会跟踪德拉科的根本原因是因为他怀疑那个斯莱特林是食死徒，这个怀疑实在让他不能安心。于是哈利叫来了多比和克利切，让他们代替自己盯着马尔福。  
　　“哦，天呐！你还发展出下线了。”赫敏一时间都忘了指责他压榨劳动力，绝望地说。  
　　坚持不懈跟了那么久，终于哈利知道了地图上找不到德拉科的名字时那个女巫在哪儿，然而这相当于不知道，因为他猜不到德拉科会让有求必应室变出什么屋子。  
　　他把能想到的都试了，约会地点、藏身处、工作间……搞得那几天哈利连做梦都是马尔福的脸，但她一会儿变成斯拉格霍恩，一会儿变成斯内普，偶尔还会变成贝拉特里克斯。  
　　好不容易等到一次德拉科·马尔福的名字出现在地图上，又不是在斯莱特林公共休息室，哈利抓起隐形斗篷就跑了过去，然后现在，他后背紧贴着木门，一手拿着活点地图一手撑着隐形斗篷，尴尬无比。  
　　这场景有点儿眼熟。  
　　格兰芬多想。  
　　四年级的时候怎么想的来着？哦，如果再有一次机会，出门前他一定会认真检查活点地图，只要能让他避免那个尴尬得要死的局面。  
　　时隔两年，机会来了。  
　　哈利出门前认真检查了活点地图，确认了德拉科身边除了哭泣的桃金娘以外没有别人，也没有别的幽灵。但他忽略了另一件事——德拉科的位置是在女生盥洗室。  
　　梅林啊！不要这样对他！虽然赫敏和金妮老说他是变态，可又不是说哈利真的能面不改色推门进女厕所！！他又不是真的变态！！  
　　正在哈利郁闷站在门外什么也听不到的时候，盥洗室内的声音突然大了起来。  
　　“我说了不要管我！”德拉科大喊，“滚开！别烦我！”  
　　“怎么有你这样的小孩子？”桃金娘听上去也很生气；“我只是在试着帮你，不要不知好歹！”  
　　“如果你想帮我，那就离开！不要在这儿念叨我办不成这个我办不成那个，我必须要办到！必须要是我！！我得救她，我不能让他杀了她！那是我妈妈！！”德拉科带着哭腔喊，“你呢？你一只幽灵能得了干什么？！”  
　　毫无疑问，对桃金娘来说最为禁忌的话题就是她已经死了的事实。一人一幽灵在盥洗室里比着尖叫，喊到后来哈利怀疑她们根本就是在比谁的声音更大，喊出口的都是些没什么意义的词句，而后盥洗室里突然传来了爆炸声。  
　　“Diffindo！”德拉科炸碎了什么东西。  
　　“Everte Statum！”  
　　“Confringo！”  
　　“Incendio！”  
　　“Bombarda！  
　　“Crucio！！”  
　　“你居然敢用钻心咒？！”桃金娘惊恐地说，“你疯了！”  
　　“我早就疯了！！”德拉科的声音里透出一股歇斯底里。“统统石化！！”  
　　随着一阵大约是桃金娘被冲走的水声，盥洗室内终于安静了下来。哈利刚把手从耳朵上拿下来，背靠着的门突然一声闷响，吓得他差点跳起来。  
　　然而并没有人推门出来，哈利小心翼翼地靠回去，紧贴着门传来一声抽泣。  
　　他有点儿愣了。  
　　很明显门后的德拉科在尽力压着声音，这却只能让漏出来的那部分声音更沙哑。于是她放弃了，不知是捂着脸还是怎么的，她就那样毫不掩盖地哭了出来。  
　　哈利见德拉科哭过太多次，被宠坏的女孩儿稍微一个不顺心就开始红眼眶，眼泪控制不住地下落。然而那些时候德拉科自己好像真的意识不到自己在哭，被点破会恼羞成怒地用魔咒咒人，如果不看她的脸，根本就只是一般人生气的样子。只这一次，她把声音哭出来了，他看不到门后面发生了什么，只能听着声音猜测。哈利把所有注意力都放到耳朵上，于是他听到了满满的委屈和绝望，听到牙齿的颤音，听到撕扯头发时发丝扫过的风。  
　　他从没认真听过谁哭泣的声音，像是有巨大的石块压在胸口，身后是无底深渊。  
　　他突然想知道，在小天狼星死去的时候，自己是不是也这样哭的。  
　　不知过了多久，盥洗室里的声音逐渐小了下来。又过了一会儿，德拉科推开门走了出来，除了脸色有些苍白以外，所有哭过的痕迹都用魔咒掩盖住了，头发和衣服明显是重新整理过。她关上门靠在墙上歇了会儿，好像才想起来观察周围有没有人，确认连根头发丝都看不到后才匆忙离开。  
　　哈利坐在墙边披着隐形斗篷，眼睁睁看着德拉科的身影消失在走廊尽头，没有跟上去。

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　“晚上好，德拉科。”邓布利多背靠围墙站在那里，脸色惨白，却没有流露出丝毫的惊慌或忧虑。  
　　“……你好，校长。”德拉科从阴影里走出来，她拿着魔杖紧张地指着邓布利多，扫了眼墙边放着的两把扫帚。“还有谁在这儿？”  
　　“我正想问你这个问题呢。你是一个人在单独行动吗？”  
　　德拉科低声笑了笑；“这要看你怎么定义单独行动。”  
　　“啊，那么这代表你还是把食死徒放进来了，是吗？”  
　　金发女巫并没有因为这句话而变得慌乱，她的确瞪大了眼，在黑魔标记的绿光下那双浅色的眼睛异常明亮。  
　　“所以你一直都知道，”她举着魔杖走近几步，“我一直怀疑你根本就是在装疯卖傻，实际上什么都知道。果然，看别人在你计划好的剧本里当跳梁小丑很有意思，对吗！”  
　　“我并没有计划好太多事，虽然我很高兴知道实际上，你能对我有这么高的评价。”  
　　“这不是夸奖！”德拉科拔高音量，“既然你什么都知道，那么你也知道我是为了什么站在这里的，是不是？”  
　　邓布利多无奈地叹了口气；“当然，我亲爱的孩子。伏地魔要求你杀死我。”  
　　隐形斗篷下无法动弹的哈利猛然瞪大了眼，不是说他猜不到这个，然而这件事被邓布利多随口说出来的份量太重又太轻，巨大的落差让他喘不过气来。  
　　德拉科因为那个名字狠狠地颤抖了，但她强迫自己稳住。邓布利多看了看德拉科惨白的脸色，继续说：“你为什么还不动手呢，德拉科？还是正如我坚信的那样，你不是一个杀人的人。”  
　　“而我必须成为……！”德拉科咬牙切齿，“不能是别人，只能是我！”  
　　“所以你为什么还不动手呢？你在等你的食死徒同伙上来给你壮胆吗？”  
　　“什……谁和那群恶心的家伙是同伙？！他们只是工具，我一个人就办得到！”  
　　邓布利多看着已经垂下去的魔杖尖，摇头；“这可没什么说服力，放弃吧，德拉科。你杀不了人的。如果你非要干这件事，据我所知斯内普教授一直试图帮助你，你为什么不向他求助？”  
　　“你还相信斯内普会放过你？”德拉科讥笑道，“得了，他是个双重间谍！因为我妈妈那些混乱中说的话，他是要求帮我杀了你的！但我明白必须是我……她不知道不按他的要求做的后果，可我知道……所以我也不在乎他究竟是帮谁的，我不可能向他求助！”  
　　“我想你是误会了斯内普教授‘帮忙’的含义，他更多的代表的是我。我理解你的处境，因此不能轻举妄动。但如果有机会，我还是会提供给你帮助的。”邓布利多温和地说，“如果你现在决定收手，我们可以把你藏到绝对安全的地方。包括你的母亲……”  
　　德拉科脸上的表情渐渐消失。  
　　“你错了。”德拉科冷静异常，“一直以来展现给我的事实都是，你们所有人都不在乎，除了我，没人会救我。”  
　　“或者如果你说的是真的，你的确有过这个念头，”她一字一句地质问：“你早干什么去了？”  
　　哈利被那句话里浓厚的怨恨惊呆了。不能说他没想象过这个，自从听见德拉科崩溃地大哭以后他就开始怀疑起自己想象中德拉科的动机，一个对伏地魔忠心耿耿的人是不会产生那么多抱怨的。但他想都没敢想过德拉科居然有过邓布利多能够救她的期待。  
　　“你们都是这样，你们都喜欢在结束之后才质问别人为什么不选择另一方，但这也只不过是走形式，实际上你在乎的只有对你而言真正重要的事，其余的一切都能让道儿。你只在乎你的黄金男孩的生命……哦，说到这个，他难道不也只是属于你剧本的一部分？”  
　　在邓布利多能够回答之前，四个穿着黑袍的人从楼梯间挤了进来，局势瞬间失控。


	4. Ⅳ

  
  
　　深紫色的墙壁在灯光的照射下似乎在向中间倒塌，内心清楚这不过是错觉，哈利却还是控制不住闭上了眼。  
　　“怎么回事？”一个熟悉得可怕的懒洋洋的声音钻入了哈利的耳朵。 一瞬间绝望席卷而来，似乎他的未来已经注定了。  
　　“他们说抓到了波特，”纳西莎冷冷地说，“德拉科，过来。”  
　　哈利不敢正视从扶手椅上站起来的那个身影，看上去单薄无力，然而哈利十分清楚自己的性命就在那张薄薄的嘴唇之间咬着。  
　　他看到了壁炉上镀金涡卷纹框的镜子，这是自离开格里莫广场后哈利第一次看到自己：他的脸硕大无比，亮晶晶、红通通的，所有的面部特征都被赫敏的咒语扭曲了。黑发披到了肩膀上，嘴部周围有一片黑色阴影。  
　　如果不是知道那是面镜子，哈利可能会被那个影像丑得恶心到吐。  
　　德拉科走近了，哈利依旧避免着与她视线接触。反而是女巫毫不顾及地在他面前蹲了下来，嫌弃地伸出手扭过他的脸，距离近得几乎要贴上。  
　　他看到德拉科无神的眼睛突然亮了一下，哈利的心随着咯噔一声——毫无疑问，德拉科认出他来了，虽然不知道是怎么办到……不，根本用不着认出他来，只要认出了罗恩赫敏，她当然知道剩下的那个是哈利･波特。  
　　然而德拉科的表情随即更嫌弃了；“这是你们从哪儿捡来的丑八怪？”她皱着眉头后退了几步。“我不认识他。”  
　　“再来仔细看看！”卢修斯的脸上透着不正常的狂热，“仔细看看，德拉科！如果是我们把波特交给了黑魔王，一切都会被原谅——”  
　　“我说了我不认识！”德拉科突然激动地喊，“我怎么可能认识这种丑八怪？我不会让这样的家伙和我多说一句话，我绝对会咒掉他的舌头！如果你们谁比我更能认得清哈利･波特，你们倒是叫黑魔王过来啊？只要你们不怕他怪你们让他白跑一趟，就像罗尔和多洛霍夫！”  
　　“怎么啦，发生什么事啦，西茜？”客厅的门被再度推开，紧随而来的女声把哈利好不容易降下去的心脏又提到了嗓子眼儿。贝拉特里克斯缓缓走来，停在哈利的右边，透过她的肿眼皮盯着赫敏看。  
　　“哎哟。”  
　　哈利发誓他看到德拉科的身体瞬间僵直了。  
　　“我怎么看这是那个格兰杰呢？德拉科，你认识她吗？”  
　　德拉科屏住了呼吸，她不动声色地瞥了眼纳西莎，万幸纳西莎对仅见过一次、还立刻被人挡住了的赫敏没什么太深的印象，她稍稍松了口气。  
　　“我不知道，”她转过身去，“谁会专门去记泥巴种长什么样？”  
　　理由漏洞百出，但却明显取悦了贝拉特里克斯。她放弃了追问德拉科，一阵争执后她决定把赫敏留在这里审问，其余人通通关进地下室。德拉科知道家里地下室关着人，但她一直没敢下去过，因此在贝拉发号施令时她不由自主后退一步拽疼了纳西莎，这让纳西莎对贝拉特里克斯的不满顷刻间爆发。虽然从结果来看没能制止她姐姐，不管怎么说，总归没让贝拉特里克斯掌握一切的主动权。  
　　德拉科瘫回椅子里，想起在邓布利多死后斯内普拖着行尸走肉般的自己往学校外围跑时说过的话。  
　　他一定是看到自己的挣扎了，否则不会说“不是说邓布利多不在了一切都完蛋了”。那一刻德拉科才明白过来斯内普早就看出了她根本不想杀人不想被标记，提出要帮忙并不是为了让她违背黑魔王的命令、借机摧毁她们家。  
　　既然他早就看出来了，那么至少有一件事德拉科可以安心——斯内普不会告诉黑魔王这些事，否则她和纳西莎早该成为纳吉尼的甜点了。  
　　然而六年级时德拉科已经草木皆兵了，除了自己以外不敢信任任何人，不敢断言任何人的立场——除了黑魔王、邓布利多、哈利･波特这种。她看不到希望，能做的只有费尽心思延续自己和母亲的生命，这样或许她就能活到能看到希望的时候。然而当邓布利多终于肯给她指了一条闪着灯火的路时，那个老人却已经注定要死亡了。  
　　但那至少是她唯一看到过可能性的时候，在此之前德拉科从来不敢赌，而现在她决定赌一把。  
　　毕竟说到底，输和赢、阴霾和光影对马尔福家来说，在如今还有什么大的区别？  
　　赫敏和贝拉的尖叫吵得她耳朵疼，德拉科刚把腿缩回椅子，还没来及堵上耳朵便听到卢修斯喊她。  
　　“德拉科，把地牢里那个妖精抓来，他可以鉴定宝剑是真的还是假的！”  
　　纳西莎立刻出言反驳：“你居然让我女儿去那种地方？！”  
　　“她差不多可以不再总躲在我们身后、连地牢都不敢下去了！”  
　　谁只会躲着。德拉科在心里反驳，你不在的时候，留下的烂摊子难道不是我收拾的吗。男人真是一个比一个自大傲慢。  
　　总是这样，不论卢修斯多宠她，自从黑魔王回来，在她父亲眼中所有“为她好”的理由都变味儿了。德拉科不是说卢修斯不爱她、不爱纳西莎了，但随着时间推移，他愈发过分注重伏地魔的看法，而非利益和可能性。  
　　她受够了，所有一切见鬼的糟心事。  
　　“没事，妈妈。”德拉科跳下椅子，“这还是在我们家，没什么大不了的。”  
　　走出客厅后，她踮着脚尖尽量不发出声音飞快地跑下楼梯，打开地牢的门锁，看到那些人正以惊慌而厌恶的表情看着她。  
　　德拉科无视了扎人的目光径直走到哈利面前，瞥了眼他身边的拉环，半蹲下一把搂住哈利的脖子。  
　　周围响起一片倒吸冷气的声音。  
　　“你得救我，”德拉科借着这个姿势，用除了他们两个以外谁也听不到的音量在哈利耳边说，“他说他想过要帮我，所以你也必须这么想过！我快要疯了……你得救救我，波特……”  
　　我知道你没理由这么做，可你必须得救救我。因为他说过、虽然太迟了可邓布利多说过的。  
　　在察觉到哈利缓缓点头后，德拉科立刻站起身，毫不留情满脸嫌弃地冲哈利踹了一脚，一把抓住拉环就往门外走去。罗恩一会儿指指顺势倒在地上的哈利一会儿指指门，总算憋出一句话：  
　　“马尔福吃错什么药了？”  
　　“那我真是要谢谢喂她吃药的人了。”哈利答非所问，从口袋里掏出德拉科抱上来时塞进去的她的魔杖，在罗恩眼前晃了晃。

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
　　马尔福庄园一楼客厅里一片混乱，罗恩好不容易从一片狼藉中拉出赫敏，哈利从捉住自己的一个搜捕队员手中抢来了几根魔杖。当德拉科看到突然出现在客厅里的多比时，灰蓝色的眼睛闪了闪。哈利回头，和德拉科四目相对。  
　　他伸出手。  
　　贝拉特里克斯突然夺过纳西莎的魔杖开始发恶咒，但是下一秒水晶吊灯便砸到了她身上，闪光的水晶碎片到处乱飞，哈利听到德拉科尖叫的声音，她蹲下捂住脸，鲜血从指缝中渗出。  
　　不不不，不能是现在！  
　　当他的伤疤痛到双眼发黑时，哈利惊恐地想。然而这时他已经没有了移动能力，罗恩和多比向他跑来，立刻原地幻影移形。在陷入黑暗前，他看到了德拉科强撑那么久的面具破碎脱落，露出下面被鲜血染红的、绝望的脸。

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　“山楂木和独角兽的毛。刚好十英寸，弹性尚可，这曾是德拉科･马尔福的魔杖。”  
　　奥利凡德用颤抖的手抚摸着手中的魔杖，轻声说。  
　　“曾是。”哈利重复道，“现在不是了？”  
　　“可能不是了，如果是被你夺取——”  
　　“不是我夺来的。”哈利立刻回答，“是她给我的，放在了我口袋里。”  
　　赫敏好奇地看了看他，她还不知道这个。  
　　“转赠。”奥利凡德若有所思；“这种情况很罕见，毕竟一般来说，不会有哪个巫师能带着交付一切的心情将自己的魔杖送出去。何况杖芯还是独角兽的毛……但这并不是说，它改变效忠的对象是不可能的。”  
　　哈利突然来了精神；“如果是送出去之后，再反悔还有可能吗？”  
　　奥利凡德摇了摇头，“送出去的就去送就去了，魔杖不会再和旧主人有什么联系。我认为，你可以放心使用它，不论德拉科･马尔福改变什么态度它也不会改变对你的态度。”  
　　离开奥利凡德休息的房间后，哈利烦躁地揉了揉头发。  
　　赫敏观察着哈利，缓缓开口；“我还以为魔杖是你抢过来的。”  
　　“我没这么说过，”哈利听上去还是烦躁，“是她自己给我的。”  
　　“先是拥抱，然后送魔杖。如果干这事儿的人不是马尔福，我都要以为她喜欢你了。”罗恩苦着脸补充。  
　　“你认为她为什么把魔杖给你？”赫敏的语气里依旧满是怀疑。  
　　“她说我必须得救她，因为邓布利多那么说过。”哈利闷闷不乐道，“她说她快疯了，所以让我救救她。但是这个东西疼得太不是时候——”他敲了敲额头上的闪电伤疤。“我没来及拉住她，结果把她留在那儿了。我……我没想这样的。”  
　　“哦。”赫敏和罗恩不自在地对视一眼，虽然他们还是对德拉科没什么好感，但看着焦躁的好友，还是分别安慰地拍了拍哈利的肩膀。

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　哈利没有想到他能这么快再见到德拉科。他不怀疑她会出现在霍格沃茨，但学校那么大，他没料到她会专注于找自己。  
　　“你拿的是我的魔杖，波特。”她推开挡在自己面前的两个大个子走上前来，脸上看不到曾经受伤的痕迹，用一根不知属于谁的魔杖直直指着哈利。  
　　“……已经不是了。”哈利深吸一口气，正对她的眼睛；“是你把它送给我的。”  
　　德拉科顿时像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了；“我才没有！！”她的眼睛又开始泛红，“是你抢走的，别他妈的套近乎！！”  
　　所以她果然后悔了。哈利觉得自己呼吸困难。奥利凡德说交付魔杖意味着托付一切，毫无疑问德拉科把魔杖给他时有多大的希望，被留在庄园时就有多绝望。  
　　被全心全意信赖的人背叛的感觉一定糟透了，更糟的是哈利自己都想象不出在他不知道的地方都发生了什么，才会让一个和他对立了六年的人在不知道会有什么后果的情况下颤抖着抱住他，指甲隔着衣服都能掐进他的胳膊，像是抓住了最后一根稻草，说你得救我，必须救救我。  
　　“我很抱歉。”哈利脱口而出，德拉科像被什么打到了一般怔住了。  
　　“谁在乎？”沉默了一会儿，他听到女巫冷漠地问。  
　　站在德拉科身后的克拉布突然笑了起来，作为一个大块头，他的声音低得令人震惊。“是啊，没人在乎。我们只想得到奖赏。”他像个将要得到一大袋糖果的小孩一样天真地笑着。“我们留下来了，波特。我们决定不走了，决定把你带去见他。”  
　　德拉科没有赞同也没有否认，看向哈利的眼中满是复杂。  
　　“想得可真妙，不是吗？”哈利假装夸赞。罗恩和赫敏不在附近，不管德拉科的态度是什么，哈利都不认为他能轻易拿到冠冕。他开始慢慢地、一点一点地向后挪动，魂器就在那里，歪戴在半身像的脑袋上。只要开战前他能用手把它抓住……  
　　“别的我不管，波特。”这时德拉科开口，制止了高尔想要说些什么的举动。“我只要你把我的东西还给我。”  
　　“你说什么？！”高尔不满地反驳：“我们来是为了抓住波特才留下的！”  
　　“谁他妈在乎你们？！是我让你们留在这儿的吗？那和我没一点关系！”德拉科往另一个方向退了几步，指着视线中的三个男生气得浑身直抖。“你们想死的就去死，想打的随便打，我不在乎，反正也没谁在乎我！！”  
　　“哈利？”罗恩的声音突然从哈利右侧墙的另一边传来，“你在跟人说话吗？”  
　　就在那时，克拉布突然用魔杖一指那堆五十英尺高的垃圾堆大喊：“应声落地！”  
　　罗恩被落地的杂物堵到了通道另一边，赫敏在看不到的地方发出尖叫。在另一侧的垃圾堆开始倒塌之前哈利连忙对它念出了咒立停。克拉布刚想再用一遍咒语，德拉科更加歇斯底里地喊了起来。  
　　“我说了你他妈想死别拉着我！白痴！！”  
　　“你以为我还会听你的吗，德拉科？你们全家都已经完蛋——”  
　　“Flipendo Tria！！”  
　　德拉科毫无预兆地向克拉布发出魔咒，哈利趁乱冲过去拿石像上的冠冕。然而不知谁的魔咒击中了石像，冠冕随着它一同飞到空中，落在杂物堆里不见了。  
　　哈利转头冲德拉科喊：“你能不能别添乱？！”  
　　“添乱？！”德拉科更大声地喊回来，“哎呀，不容易。我还能给救世之星添上乱啊！你不是什么都办得到吗，你会在乎这么点儿小混乱？！”  
　　“别再继续当个混蛋！” 哈利愤怒地说，一道耀眼的红光从哈利身旁几寸射过，哈利飞快地拉了德拉科一把，被赫敏瞄准的克拉布连忙闪身，没有被击中。  
　　“谁他妈是那个混蛋？！谁答应了之后转头就翻脸的？！”  
　　“我说了我很抱歉，那不是我的本意——”  
　　“感到抱歉有用吗？！”德拉科听上去快要窒息了；“你把我扔那儿了！你还是把我扔在那了……”  
　　“梅林的胡子啊，你们换个时间再算那堆乱七八糟的爱恨情仇好不好？！”罗恩尖叫着顺着通道没命地跑了过来；“再不跑你们就要在火里殉情了！！”  
　　终于发现了紧追不舍的厉火，哈利不再说话，抓住德拉科往没着火的地方飞奔。  
　　当他们终于从有求必应室逃出来，每个人都灰头土脸的。赫敏和罗恩坐在地板上高尔的身边喘着粗气，大块头斯莱特林依旧神志不清。  
　　德拉科满头烟灰，似乎还没从惊吓中缓过来，紧紧攥着哈利的衣角不松手。  
　　哈利拽了两下，没拽动，无奈地蹲了下来。  
　　“差不多可以松手了，马尔福。”哈利拎起外套在她眼前晃了晃，德拉科的手也没骨头似的跟着晃了晃。  
　　“你看，”他继续说，“这次我把你带出来了。”  
　　这下德拉科有了反应，她抬头看了看，似乎才意识到手里抓着什么，连忙松开手。“你上次就该的！”她恶狠狠地说。  
　　罗恩讽刺地哼了一声；“好歹救了你的命，你至少可以放下架子好好说句‘谢谢’，小白鼬。对吧哈利？”  
　　“是啊，”哈利轻声说，“的确我上次就该这么做。”  
　　罗恩目瞪口呆，赫敏心累地叹气；“我就说了别管他们。”  
　　“嗯……不过那个，关于魔杖……”哈利没有将德拉科的魔杖拿出来，虽然刚才逃命的时候德拉科拿着的那根魔杖掉进了火海，但哈利真的需要一根好用的，他一时半会儿还找不到更好的代替品。  
　　“给你了。”德拉科瞪了罗恩一眼，咋舌道。“你用过的，我不要了。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　“你他妈有完没完！？在我反悔前快滚！！”  
　　德拉科用力把哈利推向楼梯方向。格兰芬多最后回头看时，德拉科刚耷拉下肩膀，见他回头又撑了起来，嫌弃地对他吐舌头。


	5. Ⅴ

  
  
　　……  
　　“德拉科还活着吗？她在城堡里吗？”  
　　“Yes.”  
　　……  
　　“他死了！”

 

  
  
　　……  
　　“哈利·波特死了！现在表明立场吧！”  
　　……  
　　“德拉科……德拉科，快过来……！”

 

  
  
　　……  
　　“哈利不是白白牺牲，但你会的！因为你是错的，他为我们所有人而战，我们所有人也会为他而战！邓布利多军！”  
　　……

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　“我的天啊！！”金妮一把抓住一个低着头到处乱窜的人的衣领，把她拉到墙边。“你都过去了还跑回来干什么？！连魔杖都没有，你是诚心添乱的吗小婊子！”  
　　“你才小婊子！！”德拉科愤怒地反驳，“我的魔杖在波特手里！是他的错！我看他突然不见了才跑回来的！！”  
　　“哈利不见了？”金妮惊喜地瞪大眼，从看到伏地魔到现在，她第一次觉得事情还有转机。  
　　“他什么时候不见的？怎么回事？我完全没发现！”  
　　德拉科翻白眼；“那——么大一个活人哦不对尸体突然不见了你们都发现不了，你们是不是眼瞎？哦梅林啊，我果然不该跑回来！”  
　　“所以你跑回来到底是干什么的？！”  
　　德拉科只瞪她不说话，金妮没办法，愤愤地拖着挣扎不已的德拉科走进门厅，将她塞到一些坏了的家具堆成的死角。  
　　“谁他妈有时间一直盯着他！”红发女巫转身就是一个恶咒将刚冲进门的一个食死徒打飞了出去。  
　　“我他妈有时间一直盯着他！”金发女巫自觉往更隐蔽的地方缩了缩。  
　　“那就这样吧！好好呆这儿！我没时间盯着他也没时间管你，我可没你那么娇贵，我还要去战斗呢！”金妮一脚把椅子踢到德拉科面前，把斯莱特林挡了个严实。  
　　“要不是没魔杖，我也能……”  
　　“你他妈再不闭嘴我就把你扔出去！！”  
　　德拉科老实地闭嘴了，委屈地缩成一团。  
　　如果情况允许，金妮绝对会给德拉科几个恶咒尝尝，从她们第一次在丽痕书店见面，那个草包就不断地针对她——好吧，实际上她无差别针对哈利身边的所有人——但她实在没办法对一个不管有没有魔杖战斗力都比自己弱了不止一点半星、此刻还没半点战意的人动手。  
　　她讨厌她，曾经恨她。但是在海格将哈利放到地上时，传入耳中的德拉科·马尔福压抑的哭声却让金妮突然恨不起她来了。  
　　她不知道要怎么恨一个会为你喜欢的那个人难过的人，即使一直以来，你都把她当做巨大的威胁。  
　　金妮看到卢修斯和纳西莎在人群中跑来跑去，大声呼唤着德拉科的名字，出于报复心理，她对他们的惊恐和焦急喜闻乐见。另一边赫敏和卢娜刚刚对上贝拉特里克斯，金妮顿时打起了精神，揉揉眼睛让视野重新清晰，跑过去加入她们。

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
　　战斗结束于太阳升起的时候。  
　　德拉科小心翼翼从藏身处爬出来时，人群正陷入巨大的狂欢。没人注意到她，这让她松了口气，现在可不是被人发现的好时机，她在这里简直格格不入。  
　　她趁现在所有人都没回到大厅，沿着墙边往人少的地方走，好不容易在人群充满门厅时转过拐角，却突然被一个熟悉的声音叫住。  
　　“德拉科。”  
　　哦豁，完蛋。  
　　她心里瞬间被所有知道的脏话充满。  
　　德拉科认识这个语气，那代表她爸爸被她彻底惹毛了。她小心翼翼地转身，双目放空。卢修斯这个语气她听过的次数一只手就能数完，每次出现的后果都相当严重。如果只有卢修斯一个还好，更可怕的是如果同时惹恼了父母两个人……  
　　看到纳西莎就站在卢修斯旁边，德拉科彻底绝望了。   
　　“你为什么突然跑回去？” 纳西莎还算冷静地问。“太危险了……你在想什么！”  
　　“因为，那个……”德拉科深吸一口气，“我不小心把你的魔杖弄丢了，妈妈。我们不能都不拿着魔杖，那样连离开都办不到。所以我回来找我的，至少有一根可以用的就能幻影移形回家……”  
　　眼看卢修斯和纳西莎的眼神越来越奇怪，德拉科怂得几乎快要编不下去了。  
　　“也就是说，那个，我对我的魔杖在哪儿姑且还是有点儿概念的——”   
　　“给你。”   
　　“——哦，谢了。” 德拉科无比自然地接过从她肩膀上方递来的魔杖，突然觉得有哪里不太对劲。她僵硬地扭头，看到了一个脏兮兮的身影。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”   
　　德拉科尖叫着一跳半米高，兔子似的蹿到墙角，惊恐地看着不知什么时候出现在她身后的哈利･波特。 难怪卢修斯和纳西莎的眼神不对劲，根本不是因为她理由编得垃圾，而是因为背后多了个人吧！虽然她理由编得的确不怎么样！  
　　“嗯……”哈利被德拉科一惊一乍的样子吓到了，不自然地后退了一步；“金妮说你在找我。”他说。  
　　“那个韦斯莱家的小婊子瞎说什么？！”   
　　“别这么叫她！”哈利突然放大音量，吓得德拉科又是一缩。  
　　“可她都这么叫我。”金发女巫委屈地抱怨。  
　　“我对她说了别这么喊你！”   
　　“哦，是吗？她听了吗？”  
　　“……”哈利假装对窗外被烧秃的草地很感兴趣。  
　　这下德拉科有底气了；“所以我为什么要听？！”   
　　眼看着对话方向越来越奇怪，哈利头疼地揉揉鼻翼，顺着德拉科先前瞎编的理由往下说：“你不是在找魔杖吗，你的魔杖我在这儿。”  
　　“我不是！我没有！没有就是没有！别瞎说！！”   
　　“天啊……适可而止吧，我又怎么你了？”哈利崩溃地问，“你他妈为什么又哭了？！”  
　　什么鬼？？   
　　德拉科皱着眉头往脸上摸了一把，理所当然又摸到了满脸眼泪。有两年没被气到红眼眶的德拉科对这个情况难免有些陌生，当她意识到发生了什么时，疑惑的语气词穿过喉咙已经变成了类似呜咽的声音。  
　　看着哈利想要生气又觉得理亏的手足无措模样，德拉科只想翻白眼。  
　　说实话，她真的一点也不爱哭，因为在遇见哈利·波特之前根本轮不着别人惹哭自己，从来都只有马尔福大小姐惹哭别人的份儿。所以她能怎么办？她也很绝望啊，又不是她想哭的。  
　　哈利愈发手足无措，而德拉科已经放弃挣扎了，反正从一年级开始他们就喊她哭包，就算现在止住了眼泪又能怎么样。  
　　出乎意料，哈利试探着伸出手碰了碰德拉科的肩膀，小心翼翼地将她拉进一个怀抱。  
　　呸，全是灰尘味儿。德拉科皱了皱鼻子，没有更大的动作。  
　　“这次是真的，”哈利轻声说，用德拉科必须集中注意才能听到的音量。“我的确救了你，所以别害怕，再也没有危险了。”  
　　德拉科狠狠地往下拉了把哈利的外套下摆，露出里面没那么脏的套衫。她低头在上面蹭干净了脸上的泪痕，不过这个举动大概又在她脸上蹭了更多的灰，德拉科听到头顶传来的哈利半真半假的低声警告，但没理他。  
　　“咳咳。”  
　　……这回她哦豁不出来了。  
　　难怪从刚才起德拉科就觉得自己忘了什么，她是要多混乱才会忘记卢修斯的存在？  
　　卢修斯的声音中带着真实的怒气：“我不知道某人是不是以为打败了黑魔王就可以为所欲为，波特先生，不过你是不是差不多可以放开在我女儿身上的手了？”  
　　看着卢修斯一脸如果不是纳西莎在按着他的胳膊、不论后果是什么也要掰断他的手的表情，哈利下意识后退了一步，连带着德拉科往前一个踉跄。  
　　这时他听到了德拉科清晰的声音，一如既往蛮不讲理：“你得救我，波特。”  
　　他察觉到一双手犹豫着爬上了后背，于是哈利挑衅地看了看卢修斯，将两只手在德拉科背后扣在一起。  
　　“是啊，你知道我当然会的。”他将脸埋进柔软的金发里。  
　　未来还很长，而太多故事才刚刚开始。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目来自莎士比亚十四行诗，第40首：Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes.


End file.
